total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam
Sam, labeled The Gamer, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. He did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. He was a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Athens. He does not compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Samsquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg TeamAthens.jpg Biography A friendly and self-deprecating nerd, Sam has a talent for defusing stressful situations with humor. He's also a hardcore gamer who hopes his gaming skills might help him win. Sam has all of the systems. He owns a Swii, A Y-Box, an Okaystation 3, and even a Zega Genesis. He hopes to incorporate his knowledge of games and apply them to the island. This may be his best game yet. Does Sam has the dexerity to overcome the harsh obstacles of Total Drama? Or will he run out of lives and face the ultimate "game over". Only time will tell, and this game doesn't have a pause button. Buckle your seatbelts, because Sam is kicking this game into high gear (as best as a gamer can). Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Sam arrived with his video game, constantly playing and being mesmerized by it. He stared Cameron down when Cameron claimed to never have played a video game before. In Not So Happy Campers Part 2, Sam leaves his Game Guy with B before he jumps off a cliff into some water. Later, B reveals that he forgot to take the game out of his coat and that it got soaked. Sam is devastated and slips into Game withdrawal. Sam starts hallucinating that Zoey is a video game character during the second half of the challenge when she comforts him. In The Big Sleep, Sam's problem gets worse, forcing his team, the Killer Bass to vote him off, which he gladly accepts. In the finale, Sam roots for Zoey. In the TDIDO special, Sam tags along with Eva and Will. He gets caught in his team's own trap and is unable to make it in time to be drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Sam is a member of the peanut gallery during all of the Total Drama Aftermath sequences. He cameos in 2013: A Space Idiocy, as mission control. Harold uses him as a plug when the shuttle's air system leaks. In the TDADO special, Sam and Tyler are shown to be playing video games often. That is all. He actually manages to stay on the bus after a crash and get validated for Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do Over Sam was placed on Team Athens with Dj, Nathaniel, Charlotte, Beth, Gwen, and Shin. He had a crush on Mel, who quickly turned him down for Justin, whom she ended up using as a pawn later on. Sam was mistreated by Shin who didn't want to hear him out when he took over the challenge in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. Sam ultimately was eliminated later on for being useless, thanks to the push from Duncan to his team in Slap Slap Revolution, whereas he also lost his video game. In the finale, he rooted for Beth. When she was eliminated, he rooted for Scott. In the TDWTDO finale, Sam attempted to befriend Robert with the help of Tyler and Owen. They successfully got him to acknowledge him when they defended him against Heather and Alejandro. He was not inducted into Total Drama All Stars Do Over Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Sam has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, Dj, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Sierra, Blaineley and Alejandro *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Sam has yet to outrank B, Dawn, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lightning and Cameron. *Of the first generation of original characters, Sam has yet to outrank Abigail, Vanessa, Will, Felicity, Charlotte, Nathaniel and Mel *He has never competed against any other generation. Gallery Sam_gaming.png Sam_scared.png Samescheering!YAY.png Samglare.png SamRainofTerror.png Samrelieveda.png Tdri_sam_174x252.png Trivia *Sam has sung in a total of four songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die and What's Not To Love?. *Sam is one of seven, first generation, TDDO competitors to never make the merge. **The others are Tyler, Blaineley, Cameron, Ezekiel, Staci and Dakota Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Team Athens Category:Killer Bass Category:TDU Contestants